1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window structures and in particular to a device for controlling condensate and air flow relative to window structures.
2. Description of the Background Art
Carl A. Randolph, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,242, shows a frost and moisture absorber for windows wherein an absorbent element is provided in a recess of a mounting strip so as to have moisture transfer engagement solely with the window glass and requiring the absorbent material to be removed and squeezed into a larger receptacle for disposal. Because no means for automatically removing the moisture is provided, the device is disclosed as being adapted to handle the amount of moisture from frost on the window only for several hours.
Joe C. Kinlaw, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,666, discloses a condensate absorption and evaporation assembly wherein a thin sheet of absorbent material is provided in a trough-shaped metal frame. By absorbing the moisture, the material disperses it throughout the surface opposite the surface engaging the trough.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,884, David A. Tenquist shows a window drip collector wherein an outer housing is provided with apertures and filled with foam or other absorbent material. The apertures are in the upper and lower walls of the housing. The foam is provided with vertical notches so that air flow may pass upwardly through the housing openings to assist in evaporating the collected moisture. One edge portion of the absorbent material is received in the recess of a wall which is adhesively secured to the window glass.